


Baby Pockets (Tom Hiddleston)

by flowerdaggers



Category: Loki - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Oneshot, Pregnant, imagine, married, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:11:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerdaggers/pseuds/flowerdaggers
Summary: Y/N found herself on house arrest by her husband, Tom, because she was sick, only to find out that she's pregnant. Tom comes home to a delightful news.





	Baby Pockets (Tom Hiddleston)

 

You woke up to the morning sun passing on through the glass windows; you turned to look at your bedside table to see what time it is and started wondering why the hell will the universe wake you up at 6 am? Your hand landed on the cold, familiar hands of your husband who was spooning you closely, the warmth of his body satisfying your skin from the weather you couldn't bare. You turned around to face him and his bare torso—he loves sleeping shirtless as much as you love him doing it.

You were busy admiring his busy face that his fans seemed to go crazy on until you felt a nausea coming up and you had to step away from his comfortable grasp, running to the bathroom. _Out of all days, I have to get sick now?_ You sighed as you start to stand up but only to see your husband by the door. It was obvious that he was still half asleep, he leaned against the door frame and his blue eyes were staring warmly into yours.

"Are... Are you okay, love?" He asked in between yawns. You nodded in progress whilst clinging to him. "I wondered where you went," You noticed that Tom wakes up all the time when he didn't find you on his side. And that was literally so sweet of him. "C'mon, let's go back to sleep," he said leading you to the queen sized bed and tucked you in. You rested your head on his chest and he pulled you closer to his warmth as you drifted to sleep again.

-

You woke up to the sound of the shower. When you turned to the clock, it was now 7:30, and you don't know why Tom didn't wake you up considering that the both of you have shooting for the Avengers, seeing that both of you are actors. Plus, it was the reason you both fell in love with each other.

You felt the familiar nauseous feeling on your stomach coming up and you didn't want to get up because you felt twice as tired as ever, but you didn't want to throw up on the mattress for you just had brought that—and it was damn expensive!

It was a good thing that Tom never locks the bathroom door. He reasons that it's the master's bathroom and that you could join him anytime

When you opened it, you immediately rushed out from the toilet and started vomiting the food you have eaten from last night's supper that you thought that you have thrown up two hours ago.

You heard Tom's voice as he closed the shower door, "Love, what's wrong?" He asked, taking the towel and wrapping it in his waist (not that you mind though, but he's really a gentleman). He placed his cold hands on your back whilst you still kneeling down the toilet.

_Oh good heavens, there's more to come_. 

"Why didn't you wake me up?" You asked.

"You looked pale," He started, "And I told the team you're not gonna come to set today, you should rest,"

"You did what?!"

"I also called Emma to take care of you," He added.

"Aren't you overreacting to–" Just when you were about to continue, you threw up again. "I..I don't feel so good," Now it wasn't just your stomach anymore, you actually feel dizzy.

"I told you," He dramatically said while helping you up. "My wife's health is more important to me," he sat you at the end of the bed and headed to his closet getting some newly washed clothes that you ironed yourself.

"If it's so important then why didn't you excuse yourself from work?" You pouted and decided to lay on the bed again, thinking it would make you feel better.

"They wouldn't let me, love," He replied with a sad tone. He was dressing up in front of you know and you can't stop yourself from staring at his biceps, his torso, his abs, his everything and the next thing you knew is that he was fully dressed and walking up to you. "Like what you see?"

"To be honest, yes. To add up, I'm actually the luckiest girl in the world to be able to look at that for the rest of my life," He laughed at your reply and his palm met your cheek.

"You're overworked and stressed, darling. Take care for me, okay?" When his sentence was quite done, the doorbell rang. "That must be my sister," he hurriedly walked to the door and you make your way to him either.

"Emma!" You rushed when you saw her. You and Emma were close. So close that Tom doesn't know that if she loves you more than she loves his own brother. You hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry for this. You don't really have to. Tom called while I was sleeping, I really had no idea,"

"It's nothing! My husband got a day off and I told him to look after the kids," She said and set down some containers on the dining room. "You know, big brother, you really are whipped,"

"Hey! Don't go bullying me now!" He raised his hands on defense. "And why did you get up from bed, missy?" Emma laughed at the nickname, he only uses that when he's annoyed or bothered up. You find it cute though.

"Excuse me, mister, I have two legs, and it was quite impolite to greet your sister laying on a bed," I replied whilst helping him put his jacket on. "You're going already?" I asked.

"Yah, Hemsworth's already there," He moved closer to me and planted a kiss on my lips. "Take care of her, okay?" He said motioning his hands to Emma.

"Don't you trust me, Tom?" She said, handing him a container which I assumed his breakfast.

"Robert and Holland's gonna be so pissed that I'm not there for them to tease and play pranks on," Really, you were quite grateful. There wasn't a day on set that they didn't prank and played on you.

"That means they're coming for me," He laughed it off and went straight to the door. His phone beeped and he immediately got it out, "Luke's already there. Bye guys.. Take care of her Emma, okay?"

"Drive safe," you said as he opened the door. When he was already out, you turned to Emma who had a bunch of movies on her hands.

"I have A Walk To Remember, Legally Blonde and A Cinderella Story, you pick," she said excitingly, opening the breakfast she cooked and gave it to you.

"I'm so up for Legally Blonde,"

-

By the time lunch came, your dizziness and nausea was gone. Perhaps the movie worked.

Your phone buzzed and saw that Tom sent a group picture of the cast. Tom was smiling widely with his long black wigged hair and Loki uniform, Robert was doing a rock star pose, Scarlett has her tongue out, Chris Evans was holding Elizabeth's chin, Chris Hemsworth was doing the peace sign and Tom Holland was in the middle with a paper that reads "Get Well Soon! —From your Avengers cast + GOTG", on the bottom of the picture was a bubble iMessage from Tom asking if I had eaten lunch.

Emma's about to cook. Stop worrying about me :P — You replied.

You headed your way to the kitchen and covered your nose from the awful smell, and it seems like your nausea is coming back.

Emma saw your reaction and got confused, "It smells good to me," she said and lowered the temperature on the stove. "You know, the smell of eggs makes my stomach turn when I was pregnant with my first child."

You started thinking about the possibility of you pregnant as well. Your period was supposed to 3 days ago, you just hoped that it got delayed. You thought about what Tom would think—You and him talked about having a child, yes, and you think you both are ready but there are only 3 months of shooting–and you need to practice your stunts since you don't really want to get a stuntman for it.

"I'm sorry, do you still want the omelette?" Emma turned around you once she finished the sentence and noticed the look on your face when she said pregnant. She walked closer to you and placed a hand on your back. "I'll get some test, okay? And maybe some spinach ravioli pasta, Tom said it's your favorite," she said and kissed your cheek before heading towards the door. "I'll be quick! Promise!" It was obvious that she was more excited than you. Not that you're not excited to have a child, you're actually more nervous.

You walked back to the couch and ran your hands through your hair, trying to calm yourself down. You closed your eyes and breathed deeply, all you can think about is Tom, a baby if ever you're really pregnant, Tom, you as a pregnant woman and Tom again.

By what seems like 6 minutes of internally screaming, Emma walked in with a paper bag. "It's a nice thing that the cafe next door serves and cooks really fast," she said and placed down the paper bag on the kitchen. "Well?" She got a small rectangular box and placed it in front of you, on the coffee table. "I'm sure you'll both be lovely parents," she assured you, massaging your shoulders.

"Thanks, Em," you stood up and take the test with you and headed to the bathroom. You followed the instructions written on the back of the box and waited for five minutes.

You needed to close your eyes again and pleaded yourself that whatever the results are, it will be alright. When you finally opened it, there it was... Two lines.

You got out of the bathroom to see Emma waiting outside the door. She had a wide smile on her face that made me smile even wider if that's even possible. "Oh my! Congrats! I'll be an aunt!" She jumped around the house, "Now we can finally have lunch!"

-

Lunch with your favorite spinach ravioli and having a distinct conversation with Em about what it's like to be pregnant passed by and you both found yourself on the couch searching the television channels.

It was currently 3 in the afternoon when you heard the front door open. Within a second, the handsome face of your husband appeared.

"Thomas!" You exclaimed. He was home early today, you expected him to come around 7.

"Good afternoon, love," he said coming in and kissed you. "How are my girls? You feeling better?" He asked, taking a seat next to you. "Oh, right, they allowed me to go home early, I told them to finish my scenes first." He explained.

"Actually, I think I'm gonna head home," Emma stood up and arranged her bag, "The kids probably miss me," she winked at me like a sort of girl message and I just replied to it with a smile.

"Not even stay for dinner?" Tom asked.

"That'll take more than 3 hours," Emma explained and leaned on my ear, giving me a whisper, "Tell him."

"Of course," She said and kissed me on the cheek before kissing Tom's.

"What was that?" Tom asked pouting, seeing that he was out of place in the conversation.

"I told her to keep teasing you," She said and laughed afterwards. "Thanks for having me but I gotta go,"

"Thanks Em, really," You said and stood up to give her a hug.

Tom said his thank yous and jokes to his sister before hugging you from behind and gave you wet kisses on your neck.

"I have some news," you said turning around to face him. The pregnancy test was in your palm and you hugged him tightly. Tom saw it as a way for you to sweet dance as you guys moved lightly.

"Hope it's good," he replied. You placed the pregnancy test sneakily on his pocket.

"Why don't you dress into comfortable clothes and find out?" You let him go and pushed him towards the stairs.

"Not fair! Tell me now!" Your husband was so impatient when it comes to good news.

"I don't have to tell you, you're going to have to find out!" You said as he opened the door to your bedroom.

"So do this good news involved me getting naked? That sounds good enough as it is," He teased as you help him unbutton his polo.

"I think I slipped something in your back pocket," you said as you ran your hands to his perfectly gelled hair. You see him move his hand from your waist to his butt. "The other pocket!" You couldn't help yourself but place you lips into his. When you unattached yourself from him, he looked at the white pregnancy test that was in his hands. You bit your lip as panic rushed into your blood.

He was looking at you now. With a teary-eyed, he was blinking as if he saw a ghost in Christmas morning. Then he crashed onto you and hugged you like he was never going to let you go.

"We're gonna be parents," you told him. "You're gonna be a father, Tom. Just like you wanted," you added.

"We're gonna be parents!" He exclaimed, now holding your shoulder as his lips smacked into yours. "I don't know what to say... I- thank you, thank you for giving me a family..."

"I couldn't have done it without you," you said and placed your hands on his cheeks. "There's actually a baby in my stomach," you said, putting your palm on your flat belly.

Unexpectedly, he leaned down. "Hello baby, this is your daddy," He looked up at you and gave you a smile that was up to his ears, then he planted a kiss on your stomach before standing up to hug you again.

"I love you," you said.

"I love you more," he replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this! Please subscribe or bookmark :) 
> 
> Twitter: @sigynlaufey


End file.
